A Prayer for Your Loneliness
by Kaya DC Pandora
Summary: CH9 UP! A teenaged girl finds herself in Erik's domain after a strange runin in an alleyway. She arrives years after the ending of the book supposing Erik did not die and Christine never came to bury him. R&Ring always appreciated!
1. Prologue

_This is pretty much a random idea I had while jotting some things down in my little blue notebook over the space of a few days. It'll probably get better as I go so reviews and encouragement will be appreciated (a lot). The title is a line from 'Nymphetamine' by 'Cradle of Filth' in case you were wondering..._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything- Cradle of Filth lyrics or Erik (sadly). I only own Rhapsody pats her on the head. So... here we go-

* * *

**A Prayer for Your Loneliness**

**Prologue**

Church bells chimed, sad and distant in the background. To tell the truth, Rhapsody hardly noticed them, head bowed against the rain. Drenched in water, her black hair made her look more desolate than she truly was. Hand clasped behind her back, she paced back and forth, back and forth in front of her father's tomb stone.

"Where did you go?" she asked, staring at the fading name engraved on it. Vines were growing on the stone but Rhapsody doubted they'd last long. The land was nastily bogged down and it seemed like if it got any worse she would slip completely into the grave itself, notebook and all. In an attempt to lighten her mood, she knelt in front of the grave, looking at it in mock seriousness. "This isn't funny, you know. You ought to talk to me again. I know I heard you" Or she thought she had at least. The day after he passed away, Rhapsody had been plagued by whispers in her half-sleep. Perhaps I'm going mad, she thought to herself and finally, laid the rose down. "Whatever" she murmured "Good luck". Never one to cry she turned away, and stalked back down the street to her home.

The walk back was, as usual, a dismal one. Christmas Eve was never quite what she thought it should be or rather, what the media had brainwashed society into thinking that it should be. Snow was more like sleet this year and as for presents… What presents? The thought behind them was always good but somehow she found it easier to treasure the simpler things. Precious stones and metal were so cold. Rhapsody turned down the alleyway- a short cut to the bus stop. Somehow, walking the mile home in this cold didn't appeal. Here, it was cold and damp, less icy that outside but still uncomfortable. In fact, she could barely see. Raising her hand to the level of her eyes, trying to persuade herself that she hadn't gone blind, Rhapsody let out a gasp. She was entangled within what common sense told her must me rope…only…it seemed far wetter and vaguely gooey, like a spider's web. Finding that she could no longer move her limbs properly she opened her mouth to cry for help but closed it quickly, the feeling of a gloved hand over it making her jump. "Hold still and you won't be hurt" promised a voice in her ear. What? Rhapsody tried, in vain, to turn to see who was speaking. An American accent that was all she could pick up as after a sharp pain in her arm she began to slip away.

A few hours passed and Rhapsody's eyelids began to flicker slowly open. Her surrounding, she noticed were still damp and dark. Perhaps she was still in that goddamn alleyway? She shuddered dreading to think what might have happened to her and, painfully got to her feet.

The alleyway hadn't been so dark had it? She glanced about. In the distance points of light flickered but other than that she could see nothing. What time was it? Her watch was still at her wrist, thankfully. Rhapsody sought out the small button and pressed it. Green light illuminated the small space around her wrist, the numbers in the middle reading a neat 19:30. It shouldn't have been this dark, she knew and felt the fear sink in as the light faded back into darkness once more. Something squelched beneath her foot and screeched as it died. Rhapsody shuddered and pulled her foot from it, disgusted at the stickiness of it. Suddenly, she stiffened.  
"Tell me child, how was it that you managed to make it all the way down here by yourself?" a voice, cold and magnificent was whispering to her, just by her left ear.

* * *

So...was that okay?? Just tell me if I've done anything horribly wrong and I'll work on it, okay? 


	2. Ch1

**Lots of love for everyone who reviewed my last chapter!!**

**lazy.kender19:** Here's your update and I'll try and explain exactly where this is going soon

**God's Violinist:** Awww thanks!! I re-wrote that bit a couple times.

**erik4president:** And here is more!!

**erik'sangel527:** No problem- I love reviewing and you write great stuff. Thanks loads for the compliments and being so friendly.

**Katherine Silverhair**: Nice name! Loving the long review and I really love the way you were so friendly.

**MayaRose:** I hope I didn't keep you in suspense too long. You'll still review, right? lol

**Saphire Starlet:** Okay- I took your advice. Think it look any better??

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Erik (sadly…) but Rhapsody and the others at the end of this chapter are mine.

* * *

_Sorry about the long wait but I've been away in Aberdeen for four days and getting on the computer's been kind of hard. Hope your still going to read and review!!_

She turned her head, seeing nothing then stepped back, casting her eyes about desperately. For a moment Rhapsody could have sworn that she had seen the edge of a dark cloak but soon that seemed to fade into the incarcerating darkness. "Careful" the voice whispered again and she moaned, still searching desperately with her eyes. "What the hell's this meant to be?" she demanded, reaching in her pocket for a lighter. As her fingers finally grasped it she realised exactly how cold it was. She could hardly feel the smooth plastic beneath her skin. "You're not bloody funny" "I do not intend to amuse you" replied the voice, changing position in the room from down by her feet to nearly in front of her nose. The darkness seemed to be aiding 'the voice'. "The feeling's mutual" she said, under her breath beginning to worry if she was insane and pulled out the lighter, flicking her thumb down and sending an inch tall flame into the air.

A gasp came from one of the far walls and Rhapsody turned to it, one hand holding out the feeble light, the other ready to make a move with her pen-knife. "I know where you are" she smiled, feeling a little more powerful in her now vaguely dreamlike state. There was no reply this time, only a dry rustle. She paused. "Wh-what?" And then there was a brief silence.

She had no time to see or hear the rope pass through the cold, dank air. In fact, she wasn't even aware of its weight on her shoulders or the tightening until it was pulled taught around her neck. Rhapsody stumbled, falling to her knees, following down the rope's end desperately until she found the hand that held it, slapping it furiously. Her head would burst… she was sure of it.

She had pretty completely forgotten about the pen-knife that she had lost hold, simply staring in horror. The ground met with her knees and still, the tall figure didn't move. He stood, stoic and statue-like in front of her, holding the rope high just waiting for her to die.

Numbness overcame her slowly and he drifted out of her vision. For a moment, Rhapsody would have sworn that she could already smell her own dead body as life faded.

Why the hell was she waking up again? Rhapsody's mind was a blur. Surely this should all have ended. Had it been a dream? It was cold again but bright enough…too bright. She winced and blinked her eyes open, trying to make out unfamiliar surroundings once again. "What happened?" question a voice, far less commanding than the last one she'd heard. Nearly all was white and she could have sworn that there was a buzzing all around her head. "Whhaaaat d'you mean?" she asked, her mouth working groggily. Figures in white coats blurred about, murmuring to each other and Rhapsody tried unsuccessfully to turn her head and take in more of the room.  
"What happened?" the question was asked again. "I think he must have killed her. We can put her back as many times as we need to. There is no problem" The first speaker hesitated.  
"Is that safe?" "What do you care? You know what our aim is" "Right. I'll prepare everything"

* * *

Sorry about the wait and I promise, everything will be explained soon. There'll be a lot more from Erik as well in the next chapter. 


	3. Ch2: Return

**lazy.kender: **I 'returned' every time a new person started talking when I wrote it up first and I kinda had to do all the 'returns' again after uploading it. ffnet went and screwed it up. It's turned out right this time though, hasn't it?

**SummerSong: **BIG hugs Thanks! Another update is coming VERY soon.

**Saphire Starlet: **I love to please! I'm real glad that you like Rhapsody's character too and again, more updates will be coming up soon.

* * *

Disclaimer: don't own Erik or the lyrics from 'Nymphetamine'. All other characters are mine, though.

**Note**: I'm not trying to promote people injecting themselves and others, I promise.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She felt the warm of the other body beside her before she even saw them. A nameless figure leant over her, with a few wires and syringes.  
"Hold still" he said, taking her arm. Rhapsody struggled, trying to pull against her bonds .  
"No way…tell me what's going on" The figure glanced back at what must have been his superior for confirmation.  
"Go ahead. It will make no difference and if it makes her easier to handle…"  
"Yeah!" Rhapsody made an attempt at raising her head to look at both of them "Tell me" He stood silently over her for a minute then began to tell her everything.

"We are using brand new technology to send you into a set place in the past. We've been hired by a group who are using extreme measures toprove the existence of the Opera Ghost.The last test subject died soon after returning. Nobody is willing to go through with the procedure… nobody that we can trust"  
"And you can trust me?"  
"Not exactly. You are young enough for you to be easy to tap into. We can read your vital signs and pull you back here if you are in danger or if you die. If you were younger you would not have been strong enough to live through being sent back in time but if you were an adult we would not have been able to tap into you. At your age, weight and height you were perfect. We could keep a permanent lock on you beneath the Opera Populaire"  
"I'm lost now"  
"We have had the technology to track people for a long time and now, we can track people in the past who have been 'tagged'"  
"Okay, whatever, but what if I refuse?"  
His tone turned suddenly cold.  
"Then we will keep you here until you change your mind and if you decide to betray us in the past then we will simply pull you back"  
"And if I leave the Opera Popu…whatever?"  
"Then your ties with us will be completely severed. You will change history and the future, leaving you stranded in France without a decent grasp of the French language forever…or alternatively, you might even erase yourself and you will cease to exist"  
Rhapsody went quiet, considering her options. She would be trapped here for years, doubtless unless she agreed and then…they would set her free? Of course, she reasoned. They would have to.  
"Alright" she sighed, realising, sickeningly that she had broken out in a cold sweat and was trembling all over "What do I have to do?"

"Take this" a cold syringe was pressed into her hand "and inject the 'Phantom' with it. You will have to gain his trust first though before he will let you near him, of course. This will be no easy task but I don't doubt that after you return from 'dead', he will be far easier to deal with"  
"Why didn't I have this the first time?" she glanced down at the syringe in her right hand, feeling her body growing increasingly colder.  
"Ah, well, we had planned to pull you back once you two were reasonably well acquainted but he saved us the trouble" Rhapsody shuddered at the memory of her own death "Now, you can't take more than a few days before you are automatically pulled back so inject him and then inject yourself with this" a small reddish syringe was placed in the palm of her left hand "It won't do you any harm. Your heart will begin to beat quickly enough for us to pick up on it and pull you back. The liquid inside this syringe" he touched her right hand, the hand holding the large syringe "Won't harm the 'Phantom' either. It will just let us lock onto him and bring him here"

He gave it a moment, letting everything sink in.  
"The red one is for me, right?"  
"Yes. You understand everything?"  
"Yes" a thought came to her mind "Um…no. You said that I wouldn't know any French but he spoke to me in English" She felt the light weight of a gentle patting on her arm.  
"He would. If you noticed your top…" Rhapsody strained her neck, glancing down at her torso. On the soft fabric of her black were those familiar lyrics written in smooth red cursive.

_"All through Red September  
With skies fire-paved  
I begged you appear  
Like a thorn for the holy ones"_

She blushed and lay back down on the cold table where she was bound, clutching both syringes tightly.  
"Alright then. Just…be quick"

As the burning sensation in her forearm died down, Rhapsody faded again into darkness.

When she next became aware of her surroundings, both syringes were still clamped tightly in her palms. She pushed them into her deep pockets and noticed that she had wound up in a far more hospitable place this time, the sound of organ music melting gently into the background. It was lighter that she had remembered it and in front of her, the figure of 'the Phantom' hunched over his huge instrument. Strange, she thought. He looked so fragile and unaware. She could just sneak up now and… Rhapsody shook her head at herself. No. Better not to risk it. Just…earn his trust like she had been told to do. That was safest. It wasn't really betrayal, she reasoned. This man was long dead to her by something near a hundred years and none of this was her decision. It was somebody else's- all of it… and soon she would disappear off into her own life and have nothing to do with any of it again. Never again.

Okay…just take it easy, she told herself and took a small, tentative step forward, opening her mouth to speak.  
"You took my life once but I'll forgive you for it" her strong, cool tone was so far from how she was feeling. The music ceased and his fingers hovered over the keys for a few moments before he rose, back turned to her and sighed.

"What now? Will you haunt me?"

Rhapsody was shocked. She had expected him to react violently and perhaps even try to kill her again. She took another step toward him, hating the sound of her boots on the hard floor. They were squeaking.

"You took my life" she sighed "I have no choice…The choice to return was not my own and now I fear…I am bound to you" Everything about the way she was speaking shocked her. She had never sounded like this before but at least she wasn't lying to him…not completely anyway.  
"Well…I do not need your company. It would please me if you left to wherever you came from immediately" She shrugged and moved forward again, just a little.  
"I can't" she adjusted her voice just enough so that it sounded as if she was nearly begging. "Please just accept it. I…I'm sure that it'll be far easier for both of us"

'The Phantom' laughed coldly and, turning to face her waited for her to react.  
"Don't pretend to care whether or not it is easy for me"

Rhapsody felt a little numb as she regarded the deathly, dark figure standing unnaturally still. Her eyes fell to his black, elegant boots, working slowly up his frame and eventually to the dark mask, covering his face entirely. She squinted, trying to see if she was imagining the reddish glow where she could not see eyes.

Taking a breath, she answered. "I'm not pretending, I swear it" she walked slowly to him until they were standing no more than a metre apart and looked up at the mask above her "Let's at least say we've got a truce?"  
"Who are you?" he asked, whispering the words in disbelief.

Rhapsody realised with shock that he was scared. He had taken her life and not only had she returned (which would have more than traumatized most people), she was offering something close to friendship.  
"Just a girl. Nobody really, but I'm stuck with you"

He didn't reply this time, simply stalking off down a darkened corridor with the words "Do not follow me"

* * *

Sorry about the wait again but the next few chapters will be up FAR more quickly.

Review, people!!  
xxxxx


	4. Ch3: Acceptance

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Erik. Not at all. Rhapsody's still mine... same... same...

* * *

**Ch3**

He had returned…finally. Rhapsody glanced up from the chair where she had been sitting by herself, pressing buttons on her phone. She slid it back into her pocket, hoping that it had not been noticed. 'The Phantom' watched her, returning her gaze emotionlessly.

"I have made my decision" he said, his voice emotionless, just like his cold gaze. Instead of demanding an answer as she would usually have done, Rhapsody waited for him to finish of his own accord "You may stay" he announced "but if you betray my trust then, you have my word, I will do all that is in my power send you back to hell" His tone made her shiver.

"Thank you so much, Phantom, sir" she smiled "and don't worry. You can trust me" Truly, Rhapsody hated having to lie to him like this but it was her own life and freedom at risk and that was everything she had left in this time and her own too.

"My name is Erik" he told her, this time sounding far warmer for which Rhapsody was more than a little grateful. "I would prefer to be known by that rather than the title of an irritating, haunting spirit" she could imagine a smile beneath that black mask of his "No offence intended, of course" Rhapsody laughed. Perhaps this whole thing would be easier than she had first thought.

"None taken, Erik" she stood, still smiling a little and extending a small, bare hand "Name's Rhapsody and I'm looking forward to getting to know you"

Erik stared down at the girl's outstretched limb. She looked perfectly real and after the shock had died down he wondered if this gesture meant that he wouldn't pass right through her. Not wanting to make a bad impression, he took her hand in his own far larger gloved one and, surprised by the strength of her young grip, shook.  
"Now it's official" she said. Was she ever going to stop smiling, he wondered. Truth be told, it was making him feeling awfully uncomfortable. Erik stood stiffly and let his hand fall to his side once more, glad that she couldn't see his confused expression. "Um… feel free to relax?"  
"I do not need your permission-" the bitter retort had begun to escape him before he could prevent it. Behind his mask, he bit his lip a little. "Forgive me. I am unused to begin addressed in such a way" Rhapsody raised her hand and made a waving movement.  
"Don't worry about it" she said, falling back onto his chair.

She was pleased with herself, successfully deceitful and not too guilty. Thinking realistically, what was the worst that they would do to him…Erik. Being on first name terms would make things harder to do. Rhapsody wondered if it would have been possible just to have stabbed the syringe into him with her free hand during their handshake. She doubted it. It wouldn't have passed through his body enough for them to pick him up.

Things were never easy.

Shefelt the pressure of the syringes in her pockets and shivered. What if she accidentally injected herself? Measures would have to be taken to assure that that did not happen.

* * *

There's chapter 3. 4 is on the way but I'm going tochange some bits so hold on for a day or so, okay? 


	5. Ch4: Days Together

Diclaimer: Everyone knows it- the only character in this chapter who I don't own is Erik. 

Enjoy

**Ch4: Beneath the Opera Populaire**

Day 1

When she first woke in the room Erik had provided for her, Rhapsody had no idea of the time. In fact, for the first few moments she merely stared in shock, wondering where on Earth she was. The light was always relatively the same here despite the fact that she had gathered numerous candles and placed them by her bedside for fear of losing her sight in the darkness.

Erik treated her well enough having made conversation while sitting by her while she ate her dinner. It confused her that he hadn't talked about his past even when she had tried to tell him of hers leaving out details and making it appear that she was from the same time zone as he. Her clothes, however, she never volunteered to explain.

Through the day, she didn't lose her fear of him however much she pretended. This man had killed her and something about him seemed to constantly remind her of death…unnatural death. She swallowed her fear, smiling at him and complimenting him, desperate to be done with her awful deed and once again to be in her home once again, lost in her own mind.

"Erik?" Rhapsody asked, sitting a few metres away while he played some terrible, haunting melody.

He didn't cease to play.

"What do you want?" he didn't raise his voice or show any obvious sign of anger but Rhapsody knew that she was irritating him by distracting him from his music.  
"You play beautifully" she said and he turned back to his instrument, seemingly uninterested, touching long fingers delicately against the black and white keys.

Despite her constant, knowing nervousness, she admired how he could create such an air of despair and pain through music. She blinked back a couple tears, worrying a little. Music should not have that effect on somebody…

"Can you sing too?" Rhapsody could almost feel the smile cross his face.  
"But of course" The music died down slowly and Erik tensed as he heard Rhapsody stand and approach him. "Spirit…Rhapsody" he said, commandingly "stand where I can see you and I will play you one of my own pieces. I have reasons not to trust people behind me" Not protesting, she stood beside him, hands in her pockets.

Slowly, his head bowed and he pressed his fingers softly against the keys. The intro was slow and high, swimming gently around inside Rhapsody's mind. Try as she may, she could not pull free from the music. Erik began to play faster, the music turning suddenly dark and he joined in vocally. It took Rhapsody some time to notice the complexity of his voice…it fascinated her, terrible and agonised yet powerful, angry yet weeping and delicate. She longed to whisper comforting words…honestly not simply so that she could stick a needle in his arm. Both syringes, in fact were long forgotten.

Even after he had finished playing, she still stood, transfixed and staring.  
"I've never heard anything like it" she whispered and then "You kept singing of your lost angel…can I ask who she was?" Erik sighed and shook his head.

"Tomorrow...tomrrow, child" he stood and began to guide her to her room "You must sleep now"

Of course, thought Rhapsody. How could she refuse that voice?

* * *

Day 2

"SHIT!" half way through dressing, she realised her mistake. It would have been so easy too. She had had the perfect chance and missed it. She…couldn't do it. Who knew if there would be another chance before her time limit? Shuddering, she remembered how cold and ill she had felt after one trip back in time. It was not an experience that she wished to repeat more than was absolutely necessary. Rhapsody tightened her belt angrily and stormed out. As usual, Erik was playing.

Brilliant, she thought, pushing guilt from her mind. She clutched the syringe in her pocket and approached him.

Erik stood up and turned.  
"Good afternoon, Rhapsody" he greeted her and she stopped and nearly screamed. Quickly, she closed her mouth, careful to maintain her role.  
"I'm sorry I missed you playing" she apologised, mentally cursing herself for missing her chance once again "Won't you continue?" He moved away from the organ.  
"I do not think so, Rhapsody. We must talk"

She felt sick. How could he have found out? For a moment she considered running at him with the syringe.

_They won't let me go until I do it…_

_They won't let me go…_

_They won't…_

_I'll have to come back…_

_Again…_

_And again…_

_For ever_

"Do you notremember?"  
"Don't hang me… I can't go through it all again!" she spilled out, panicking. Erik looked thoroughly confused.  
"What are you talking about, child? Why would I? I meant to answer the question you asked me last night"  
"Oh…I" she searched her mind for something…anything to get her out of her current predicament. After a few seconds of thought she found a suitable excuse "I'm sorry… I thought that you were angry with me" She breathed a sigh of relief. Ah, the ever faithful 'innocent' façade. "No, no. Come, sit by me"

Rhapsody obeyed, overcome with relief and listened to him while he recited what was obviously the well practiced tale of his encounter with a beautiful young singer, his deep, undying love for her and finally, his betrayal. She looked up at him, pity in her eyes.  
"Erik…" reaching out, she took his cold hand in her own "You…didn't deserve that and please believe me when I say that you will be loved one day"

He was shocked to say the least. Erik cast his red eyes down to their joined hands, shocked by the sudden show of compassion from this child, this...spectre,and then to her face, looking at him with unmasked sorrow. In disbelief, he turned away.  
"Understand that I only tell you this because I know that you are incapable of leaving me" he forced out.

Rhapsody's eyes, formerly downcast snapped open in sudden realisation. This was her chance now and possibly her last chance but…how could she? He was so vulnerable now and he had suffered so, so much…the poor man trusted her. What choice did she have? She might never be home again otherwise, suffering for years being thrown back and forth through time. No…she had to do it.

"Erik…close your eyes" she whispered, squeezing his hands in her own. "What are you trying to-" "Please trust me" guilt coursed through her as she saw the shining red of his eyes disappear into blackness. She took the long, clear syringe from her pocket and wrapped her arms around him in a faked embrace.

He tensed inside her arms before, slowly moving to put his arms around her. She swallowed now, reaching up to touch his shoulder gently…and then his neck. Making sure that his eye's were still closed, she stabbed the syringe into his neck, ramming down the top end.

Not thinking, she pulled away, sliding the other into her own arm and injected every last drop of the fluid. The last she saw of him was a figure, sprawled on the ground in agony, screaming incoherently up at her.

_They said that it wouldn't harm him…_

_He said so…_

_They had betrayed her…_

_She had betrayed **him**…

* * *

_

Aaaa! Don't klill me!It's NOT the end! Go easy on me, okay? There's still plenty more to come but I think I'll just be evil and leave you here for a bit until I get that written up.

Remember to review, okay?


	6. Ch5: Seperation

Disclaimer: Same old- I don't own Erik, just Rhapsody and the other anonymous characters that appear here.

* * *

_You know, I've just realised how completely different this is compared to most of the other phics I've read. Just tell me if it's too hard to follow/understand and I'll explain, okay?_**

* * *

**

**Ch5**

Rhapsody came to, cold, shivering and nearly blinded by the lights. For a moment she appeared to have gone deaf. That soon fixed itself and she was overcome by shouts from all sides of the room and then a stream of something in French. Forcing her head to one side, she saw what she wished was only a delusion. At first it was difficult to be sure, what with the dizziness and blinding glare from all directions but no, she was sure…

Erik, backed against a wall by three others, brandishing a syringe like a dagger. She cried out but what good was it? What was she but a manipulated, used child- bent to the will of those above her? Once or twice she tried to call out- to tell them not to hurt him…just…anything…to beg that he forgive her perhaps. Nevertheless all that came was a faint gurgling sound. Her muscles were weakened so.

She watched, horrified as they restrained him, pushing the needle into his forearm and finally dragged his subdued form from the room with the orders that somebody was to phone to say that they had their 'Phantom'. In the struggle, his mask had fallen and lay, abandoned on the white floor.

Nobody came to comfort her when she lay still, tears streaming down her face.

Nobody came to tell her that it had to be done… because, she knew, it didn't.

Rhapsody reasoned that she must have lain there, shivering in the oddly cold room for a good hour before a solitary man, one whom she did not remember, approached her and unbound her, offering a cup.

"Drink up" he handed it to her and she stared back, warily "Don't worry. We aren't trying to poison you. You've been through enough" Rhapsody bent her neck to sniff the stuff. It was only hot chocolate. She downed it in one, scalding her throat and thanked him with a small nod.

"What will they do to him?" she questioned, leaning on the bed for support. He did not answer quickly.

"I'm not sure. Most likely, he will be taken wherever our employer instructs"

"By…force?"

"If necessary, yes" he sighed "Look, we will get you ready to return home. Follow me"

"But…Erik"

"It no longer concerns you"

"But…"

He shook his head and demanded that she follow him quickly, moving to the doorway. She stooped, scooping up the mask and followed, dumbly.

"How long have I been gone?" she asked finally outside, standing, battered by the wind outside.

"In these times? Barely a few hours…go now, we no longer need you. You will find a taxi by the corner there"

She clutched the money in her hand and strode around the side of the building, slipping into the small car.  
"12 Sunset Drive" she said, softly then gave her home town, leaning back against the seat.  
She doubted, somehow that she would believe that this held any reality in it at all tomorrow morning but for now, nothing was more real.

God…she could still feel the coldness of his hands against hers. Rhapsody shuddered. It couldn't be that. She must still be suffering the after effects of the process.

Disgusted at herself for thinking such thoughts, she shoved her hands roughly into her pockets. What was wrong with her? She was a teenaged girl and he was a man…fully grown and as good as dead to her. Not only was he fully grown but, technically he was a good hundred or more years her senior.

No, that wasn't it. She didn't love him like that…it was more a complete shock at the trust that he had… She bit her lower lip and turned to stare out of the window, hiding her face in doing so.

Less than an hour passed and she returned to her doorstep, damp and confused. Minute by minute, the experience seemed further away and as her aunt opened the door, fussing over her and chiding her she let it slip from her mind altogether.

* * *

Big hugs for Saphire Starlet and the amazing compliment! Here's the update- not great stuff but I'm going to try and change it a bit. The next chapter's going to be written in Rhapsody's POV then the next will probably be Erik's and so on.

Review!


	7. Review Responses for Ch5

**Review Responses for Ch5**

**Katie:** Thanks! Glad to see you're taking an interest. I honestly thought it wasn't that great but I'll keep it going now!

**Ange de Music:** Well.. I tried to keep unexpected things happening. You like?

**Tiffany:** I'm doing so right now, I promise hug

**Sapphire Starlet:** Awww no it's okay. I'm sure it'll work out even if it does get a little grim..

**Raveene:** Thanks. I just got to writing the new chapter there

* * *

Gah.. I know I'm sorry hugs you all I'm actually going to update asap. I'm writing it now. Thanks to everyone for reminding me! It'll be done soon!  
xxxx 


	8. Ch6: Realisation

Disclaimer: Nope...I don't own Erik or any news reporters but Rhapsody is, as always mine.

Finally.. and update. Really sorry it took so long! Anyhow, please enjoy and keep on reviewing

* * *

Nearly a month had passed since she had been returned home not completely by her own will, the memory of her encounter slipping nearly completely into oblivion. From time to time she dreamt of a pair of sad red eyes cast in her direction or a cold deathlike grip resting on her hands and wondered why it did not frighten her. She had taken to trying to write down what had happened once she realised she was forgetting it but soon could not remember enough of it to write any more and the sheets of paper were too forgotten, lying beneath her bed.

Every so often a familiar piano score, only slightly altered and not so passionate triggered the image of an organ beautifully adored half in darkness or a slightly familiar sight or smell would trigger a sudden sense of longing or nostalgia. These all seemed as if they would tie in with each other but never did.

On this particularly dreary day, rain blotting the inside of her curtains since she could not find the effort to close the window, Rhapsody lay back on her bed, feet pressed up against the wall, a book grasped in her hands- her latest school assignment. Expecting it to be a lot like her past ones the actual reading of the book had been pushed as far back as possible. Now it was held open above her as her eyes skimmed the pages, taking in a little of the information- the occasional name, a piece of imagery.  
For the first two chapters nothing seemed to ring any bells, just another piece of meaningless, truthless literature forced on her.

The reading continued late into the night in an attempt to finish at least the first half of the book. There was a strange familiarity in some of it, the places described and the name, Erik which made her shiver. Rhapsody rested the open book, pages down beside her and lay back thinking.

"Erik" she murmured quietly.

She'd said that name before…heard it and feared it... feared for it too. If she could only remember... How did all these images that constantly plagued her tie in with this? She repeated the name time and time again in her mind, hoping it would bring about some kind of revelation. Nothing quite so extreme happened, only a faint memory of a dark room with a silhouetted…the silhouette of a man who spoken in bizarrely accented English,

"My name" he said, his voice chilling yet somehow warming "is Erik". Rhapsody attempted to peer forward in her somewhat faint memory, trying to put a face to this name but saw only darkness and something shining behind him… gold, vast and lonely. An organ. In a painful, terrifying rush everything made sense.

* * *

The aforementioned Erik was now stumbling, face shielded with a discarded scarf through the streets of an unknown town in an unknown country. His cloak was wet and thick with the filth of the streets and city walls. He emerged from the alleyway into the main street, still gasping; tired and cold…nearly as cold as the dead he had left behind him.

The city at night was a metropolis of glaring, multicoloured lights, flashing and leering, each trying to convey some urgent advertisement or warning. A car screeched past, showering up a small wave of polluted water which for a moment obscured the illuminated city, blending the colours into a distorted watery rainbow.

Erik coughed and trudged onward, fascinated by this city of lights and streets with raging vehicles, nameless to him. In his fascination it didn't strike him that he was lost or that somebody would notice the number of dead he had left behind him.

Rhapsody's mind was still racing next afternoon as she sat, curled up and cross legged on the sofa, watching without much fever the news which preceded what semi decent television remained. The reporter went on to describe some starving children in third world countries in a rather matter of fact, emotionless way then continued after a few minutes to report several murders.

"Hangings after a struggle in a downtown laboratory" This grasped her attention. Rhapsody leant forward intently as the reporter began to elaborate on these murders. It seemed that somebody was being murdered daily now and Rhapsody wondered if this wasn't desensitising the public somewhat to death. "A suspect is now being detained for questioning" he concluded.

Less than fifteen minutes the door closed with a slam, a very determined Rhapsody making her way towards a taxi, a plan already formed in her mind.

* * *

Not bad I guess. I think my writing style's changed a bit but I hope you all like it. Review with comment, compliments and ideas please  
Much love  
xxxx 


	9. Ch7: Reunion

Disclaimer: Erik isn't mine (wish) but Rhapsody is as are other unnamed characters

**Prayer for your Loneliness**  
Chapter 7

Rhapsody, having spent the past hour lying and convincing(which shefound worryingly easy)now found herself being led down the long clinical white corridor toward the suspect's cell. It didn't strike her for one minute that this might _not_ indeed be Erik. With some persuasion she had been allowed to bring the mask in with her and now it hung by her side as she walked down what seemed to be an increasingly long corridor.

There were bars between her and the suspect who sat, all in black with his back to them, facing the wall, folded up in what she knew without a doubt wasmock-defeat. She recognised his clothes immediately although they did not seem as elegant and spectral as she remembered.

"There's somebody here to see you" one of the men who had seen her in announced. Erik…she knew it was him. He looked up but didn't turn around. Rhapsody knew they wouldn't have caught him easily and tried not to imagine how it had been done. Trying not to imagine of course brought the worst possible scenarios racing through her mind. She bit her lip, knelt near the bottom of the bar and pushed the mask through, sliding it over across the floor. He looked down at it and she nearly caught a glimpse of the side of his face as he reached down and put it on. Slowly he stood, straight backed, his former prescence regained.

Rhapsody's heart raced as he turned, sure that he would be filled with the lethal rage she had learned early tofear. Somehow the metal between them did not serve to make her feel particularly secure. However, as his piercing red eyes set themselves on her he seemed unnaturally calm and paced with an odd gliding quality towards the bars.

"Ah. Little spirit" he said in French. She gave him what she hoped would seem to be a knowing look, praying that he would understand.

Nearly another hour was spent in which Rhapsody explained fairly calmly (as well as she could at least) that Erik was her uncle and that they had been in town and had become separated. He added to this remarkably accurately yet the police persisted that nothing could be done since fingerprints had not yet been taken.

"At least leave me with my uncle to talk"

"Five minutes" she was told and the door was closed behind them.

She pulled up a chair, spinning it so its back faced the cell likea protective barrier and straddled it facing Erik.

"Do you remember how you got here?" she asked, praying that he wouldn't.

"Non…no. I remember a little of being in the illuminated city and my life before that"  
The illuminated city? Rhapsody mused.

"You remember me?" she questioned and he nodded. She saw the red of his eyes fading for a second and supposed he'd closed his eyes.

Erik looked back up, scrutinizing her from behind the shocking white bars. She was similar to how he remembered her, young and still fragile but overly sure of herself. She didn't seem so fascinated by him though, as she questioned him, breathing deeply with what he supposed must be fear of a sort. What else could it be after all?

"Is this your world?" he asked of her eventually, glad that she wasn't analysing him as he was her as he stood in front of her, confined like a common criminal. "The world of spirits and lights"

"Erik listen to me" she beseeched and leant forward, taking his hand through the bars. His skin tingled although he was unsure whether it was due to the shock of contact or the unexpected wamrth of her hands "I know you don't remember how you got here" she seemed grateful and Erik wondered why, fully intending to find out at another point in time "but this isn't another world. This is another time. This is…the year two thousand and six"

Erikfelt his heart tighten in his chest. This was not another world after all just another, potentially more dangerous time in a world in which he knew he could not belong.

* * *

The wind drifted through Rhapsody's bedroom window as midnight passed, whistling through the window, an eerie parody of a lullaby. 

Miles away, through a white corridor the wind ceased to sound and a soft, ethereal melody floated down the hallway, gentle and beseeching. A tired guard, keys hanging loosely from his fingers rose to follow the sound which touched his heart, reminding him of everything he had ever wished.

* * *

I know.. I know.. I need to update. Somebody please still review..? Please? 


	10. Ch8: Escape

_Disclaimer: Once more, I do not own Erik (only in my mind ;) )._

_Another one of these belated updates I've been insisting on inflicting on you nice people recently. Do leave me a little review-related encouragement. _

_x_

* * *

**Ch8: Escape**

The rain did not seem to touch the shadow of the man that glided down the street, an airy melody following his silent footsteps. He moved with a sense of purpose through the darkness, hidden face held downward against the elements, invisible to those he passed, until he reached a place where the suburbs began to end and the trees leant into the street, dripping heavily from their leaves onto the dwellings below. He became still for a moment, fading into the darkness as through the night air. The faint sonata became gradually more clear and the light arpeggios grew in frequency, suggesting a sense of heightened anxiety and underlying nostalgia. At once he knew where resided the one he sought.

Rhapsody's foot pressed heavily onto the mute pedal, lest anyone in the street be disturbed by her composition. Of late she'd developed an inexplicable propensity for composing, expecially during the _least_ socially acceptable hours of the night. From outside, her subconsciously noted a light tenor melody joining her refrain and she rose to her feet, pressed down the lid of the piano and found herself traversing the staircase into the hallway and then out onto rainsoaked street.

The shadowed shape stepped forward in this instant and said her name in a quiet voice that carried across the street, murmuring in her ear.

"Rhapsody, spirit"

Coming back to her senses, the melody began to fade from Rhapsody's consciousness and realisation dawned upon her.

"Erik?" she asked, noticing how in her slightly-sodden state her voice was easily drowned out by the elements where his had carried easily. A brief nodding motion became visible and he beckoned to her. She moved to the centre of the street, water pooling around her bare feet and said, in a matter of fact way "Are they looking for you?"

"Ah, yes. Which 'they' would that be? I fear that I may have met rather a lot of 'theys' all intent on following me for one reason or another"

Rhapsody couldn't help but smile slightly amidst her concern, the reason for which she could not quite place.

"Erik.. Erik, listen to me. If you.. if _we_ are being followed then we need to get out of here. Somewhere obscure" she cast a glance over to her car "We can only drive so far. They'll be able to track us. Come inside and dry off."

In the faint yellow of the hallway light Erik looked suddenly out of place, the angles of his body appearing awkard next to the steep walls. He stooped slightly, his tall, lean frame appearing to hinder him. In the darkness he had moved in a way that was almost liquid. Rhapsody made a reaching motion toward him with both hands and after a moment he made a slightly startled noise and handed her his cloak which she squeezed, ignoring the small pool of rainwater that formed on the floor and draped over the radiator.

"Come in" she said in a familiar sort of way which did not suggest at all that it was the infamous Opera Ghost who she was gesturing into the sitting room. He drifted past her, wordlessly and tilted his head occassionally, observing the modern decor- lamps, speakers and television screens. She hadn't realised how much of this would be new to him. But there would be time for that later. He took a seat, still dripping sporadically, on the sofa and watched with an agitated posture as Rhapsody moved into the kitchen and began to make kettle-boiling sounds.

"Would you like tea?" she called through. Erik thought for a moment then decided, despite his lack of familiarity with this situation to accept and responded in his usual, effortless tone;

"Please, but without sugar or milk"

Momentarily Rhapsody reappeared, carrying a little tray and set it down on the table in front of him. She poured and profferred the cup with a warning that it might be a little too warm then asked,

"How did you find me?"

"The musical signature was a recognisable one. You play similarly to the way you speak. Music and language, they're both communitcation" he said "They are one and the same. You were not so hard to find."

Rhapsody nodded thoughtfully and sipped.

Erik lifted his own cup with his gloved hands- through the leather he could feel very little of the heat- but did not drink. The black mask that he was wearing was not designed with such luxuries in mind.

"Will you tell me how you escaped?" she queried after having finished half of the cup mid-thought.

"It is possible" Erik told her, and he sat the cup back down on the table, the tea as of yet untouched "to speak to a man on a deeper level than with words and so... to command him". The atmosphere had taken on a familiar warmth and despite her curiosity Rhapsody did not question him further. An instinctive feeling of apprehension now suddenly gripped her, causing all the blood in her body to momentarily still, chilled. Rhapsody stood slowly, waiting for the warning surge of adrenaline to wear off a little before she announced,

"I'm going to pack a bag now. Be ready to leave soon"

In the next room, she was still aware of the blood pounding in her head as she took an assortment of clothes and stuffed them haphazardly into the rucksack followed by a number of items which had been lying on her desk. The zip resisted slightly when she pulled it shut over her wallet. When she returned once more to the sitting room she found Erik standing near the television, pressing buttons on the remote control tentatively. The screen flickered into life just as she peered around the frame of the door and Erik straightened up a little more in curiosity. It was nighttime and one of those talk shows that nobody bothers with during the day. Some poor politician was on it. Rhapsody sighed, relieved. It could have been a lot worse, she reasoned, it could have been the news reporting his arrest and escape. It could even have been something a little closer to home. If there was one thing she needed right now, it was for Erik to keep his temper under control at least until they were out of the country.

"Erik" she said, softly, her voice barely a whisper, not wanting to disturb him. He turned to face her, his thin frame moving gracefully. Momentarily she was reminded of a dancer "Erik, we have to go."

"Tell me, what is this?" with the remote, he indicated the television. The politician on the screen was growing visibly distressed.

"I'll explain on the way" she promised, casting glances over to the window as she spoke. A watery yellow light shone up the street and cast the shadows of two figures approaching her house onto the pale driveway.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please do be kind and leave a little review. x  



	11. Ch 85: Escape cont

**Chapter 8.5: Escape**

_Disclaimer: Erik, as always, is not mine. Rhapsody is and the as for the world that this is written in...? That's debatable. ;)  
_

_This is the second (slightly belated) half of chapter 8 of Prayer for Your Lonliness. Please enjoy._

_.  
_

* * *

The light chime of the door bell rang once, then twice, the light cheerful tones clashing with the atmosphere which had grown in the room in a way which caused Rhapsody's stomach to knot tightly in dread. The doorbell now abandoned, three heavy knocks fell on the wooden door. 

"Come on" said Rhapsody insistantly, taking Erik by the hand without thinking and heading out of the room and down the hallway. The back door resisted the key initially but gave after a few forced turns, opening heavily into the room. Heavy rain whipped into their faces and Rhapsody raised her arm in front of her face as she walked out into it. Erik followed after her silently, his masked face raised into the elements, taking in the trees that bordered the garden and the rushing of the river at it's far end. They moved off into the darkness that spread at the bottom of the trees and scaled the wall into the forest that lay behind and to the sides of the house.

-

A distance behind them, two suited figures stepped over the splintered door into the still warm hallway. They exchanged glances, turning in silence to face the coatrack where hung a damp black cloak. With a gloved hand one reached out and lifted it. It might well have been of the lightest silk rather than a good few stone of drenched material for all the strain he showed.

"Ah" he spoke now for the first time since entering the house and his identical companion turned to watch the slight movement of his colourless lips "They have not been careful enough". Each syllable was carefully and accentlessly formed. It would have sounded artificial if not for the underlying tone of triumph- the sort of subtle lift that even the most sentient beings would not have the wit to use. Cloak swung over one shoulder, the man nodded to his counterpart and the two departed in the direction of their car. If one hadn't known it was there it would have appeared as insubstantial as did the men who walked toward it.

-

In the forest, Erik showed unexpected prowess when it came to traversing the fallen branches and shadow-strewn undergrowth. Rhapsody however was not faring quite so well. Mud stained and increasingly damp, she pulled her bag back over her shoulder and then pulled herself over a mossy branch.

"Who were those men?" Erik asked a whisper when Rhapsody caught up with him. She leant on a nearby tree, still relatively deep in the forest and watched in silence until the car had pulled out of the street and eventually out of sight.

"Don't ask me" she retorted. Mud was creeping in through the knees of her trousers.

"I do. I do ask you. Do not presume that I had not noticed- it was you they came to in order to find me. It was you, too whom I have met at every turn and I am beginning to suspect" he turned now to face her, his black mask seeming suddenly incredibly accusing "that there is more afoot here than I am aware of. You are no spirit, are you, in truth?"

Rhapsody attempted to answer and found her breath catching nervously in her throat. And what if her answer displeased him? There was a fine line, easier to cross than any she'd met yet. Would he, she wondered, kill her for her lies whatever the reasoning behind them, and willingly lose his only guide in this world?

"No" she said, eyes fixed on the black bracken. Her voice seemed much smaller than usual, higher. Weaker. She tensed, expecting a rataliation of sorts. When she finally dared to look up again, she found Erik staring into the empty road and at the lights of the houses in the distance. "Aren't you angry?" she asked, surprising herself with the audacity of the question. But then, she supposed, if he killed her then that would be that and if he didn't and he left now the result would be equally grim if they returned, and she thought with terrible certainty that they would. Erik let a sigh escape him. The sound was light and spoke of incredible sadness. Momentarily he seemed faithless, slouched.

"I will grant you the chance to explain" he told her, regaining a little of his composure. His disappointment was written in his posture. "Did you not think that I would grant you even that much?"

Rhapsody thought it wise not to answer and instead leant fully against the tree at her back, turning her eyes again to the ground.In the time during the telling of her story, Rhapsody watched, wracked with guilt as Erik remained conspicuously unemotional, nodding at times and giving the occassional remark in French. His black-gloved hands were folded over one another, long fingered and still when he nodded for the final time and fixed his eyes on her. Rhapsody felt compelled to shy away from his gaze, penetrative as it was, but forced herself to hold it, blinking more than she usually would have. What felt like a painfully long time passed before Erik laid his hand on her shoulder, reaching out across the gap between them.

"I do not blame you," he told her, a softness coming into his voice "After all, you are still yourself and you are only young. You have a value for life that is unique to those so young. In the old it is merely selfish denial." He paused and considered "Rhapsody" he said to her and there was that softness and familiarity again. It took her back to a time they'd sat together and they'd embraced... though that had been just before- Rhapsody squeezed her eyes shut, forcing back the memory and the resulting guilt. "Ah, Rhapsody. Perhaps you have done me good? After all, what could I ever have achieved in that stagnant, lifeless place?" Erik squeezed her shoulder and then released her grip. There had been no warmth in the flesh of his hand. "Now I have seen another world, another time and perhaps there is hope for me yet? Is your world very different from the way mine was?"

The decision had been made not to take the car so as to be as inconspicuous as possible. Rhapsody doubted that they would be able to ellude their pursuers for very long but at least, this way, they would be able to buy sufficient time to formulate some sort of plan. The walk to the train station, albeit a short one, left them both sodden from their exposure to the rain and Rhapsody's hands were shivering when she pressed her money into the ticket machine. Erik, standing by her side somehow managed to fade almost completely into the darkness and Rhapsody found that when her attention had been distracted for the smallest of moments she had to focus hard to find him again. On the journey she had told him of the accomplishments made since his time, of breakthroughs for the slaves and women and the legalisation gay marriage. This had shocked him slightly but he had replied in an accepting manner that it was good that in this world a man could love who he wished and freely. Even more intriguing seemed the mention of plastic surgery and the fact that here, deformation was not something to hide- it was often treatable and if not, at least accepted by the community. Such things as freak shows had long ago been outlawed.

"Your world is a just one" Erik commented from his place at Rhapsody's side "I would never have thought that such things would have been possible"

"It has its flaws" Rhapsody collected the tickets from the depository as she spoke and took the opportunity to wring some of the water from her hair. In her explanation, little room had been left to detail any of the grimmer events. "Society may have improved in ways" she said and Erik regarded her dismissal of ideas which had thought to be revolutionary with a cold silence "but at this rate, it may well be killing the world. It wasn't easy for the world, you know, getting to this stage." Her mind turned to the genocides which she had skimmed over in her haste, acts of alleged 'terrorism' and the apparent threat of global warming. She would explain these later, she decided at a time when Erik understood more of the world as it currently was.

-

The corridor down which the two men walked was silent save for their footsteps which cracked and echoed on the white surface. No conversation passed between them, similar as they were and when they moved past another pair, identical to themselves and through the heavy metal door they executed relfected bows to the figure at the other end of the room. Unlike the rest of the compound, this particular room was draped in reds and mirrored with surprising accuracy considering its location, a study in an old manor. The yellow light sitting on the desk illuminated the room with a warm glow in which the angular, large men looked distinctly out of place. The one which had carried the cloak moved forward, bowed once more and lay it upon the desk. After a short moment the figure behind it extended one hand and pressed its fingertips into the fabric, turning it about to reveal the rose clasp at the neck.

"He won't be pleased to have lost this" observed the figure in a voice which despite its softness filled the room with its authority "Did she leave by car?"

"No, she could not have done. The car remained when the house was yet empty" the one who had borne the cloak in spoke.

"Then scour the country for her. Keep your eyes on everything, Malachi. Once you find her, he shall be within our reach. I trust that you will not fail me"

* * *

_Thank you again for reading. :) Please do leave a little review if you've read. It's appreciated as always and reciprocated when I've the time._

_-Kaya x_


	12. Ch9: When Journeys Begin

_Hurrah! This time ffnet didn't mess up the order of my paragraphs!_

_Not too long a break between chapters this time I hope. Finished up earlier today after a brutal dispute with a bit of writer's block. Please leave a review and some nice encouragement. It's what I refer to as 'food'. ;)_

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 9: When Journeys Begin  
**

The train pulled away from the platform into the darkness, heading ever southward. The flickering yellow light above the table across which the pair sat illuminated their figures like the light of an artificial candle. Between them sat a slightly battered looking scrabble set and onto Rhapsody's starting word, 'like' Erik casually placed down three tiles.

"_Dis_like" he said firmly, reading it out to her with a gesture toward the board and then "Triple word score!" triumphantly. Rhapsody got the distinct impression of a smug grin beneath the mask despite his earlier refusal to have anything to do with games. 'Connect four' and 'battleships' had both been turned down. She had felt rather indignant about this since in her rush to pack she had made a point to bring things specifically for their (or rather Erik's) amusement. Anything to prevent Erik from getting restless.

"Look, I know it doesn't make nice sounds but it's not that bad" she insisted. 'R-E-A-M' onto the 'D' tile of 'dislike'. Erik looked up at her from the tiles he had been rearranging, his posture speaking volumes about his disdain for the game.

"I only ask that you provide something that's a slight challenge"

"I had limited packing time! Let's see you do better when you've the law sneaking about behind you trying to catch you unawares!"

"I rather suspect that I would have" Erik told her and placed an assortment of letters over the 'E' of 'dream' to create 'weary'. Rhapsody scowled and slapped the table in a frustrated manner before adding 'S-O-M-E' onto 'weary' as an act of spite. Erik chuckled slightly, clearly enjoying himself a little more now. "How long should I expect this journey to take?" he questioned "I don't believe you've told me exactly where we're going".

"Here" Rhapsody pushed the ticket towards him "The ticket is for London but we're getting off before that just incase they're tracking ticket sales. It should be about three or four hours at most". There was a momentary silence.

"Where are we now?" there was intense fascination in Erik's voice and he leaned across the table to her, eyes wide behind the mask.

"Edinburgh" she told him. He sat up in surprise.

"Mon Dieu! Edinburgh to London in no more than four hours?"

"Well, not really. Edinburgh to near London in four hours. Maybe even three" she pointed out.

"How can that be possible?" Erik's eyes now blazed with fascination "That must be hundreds of miles... and in such a short time. How far has travel come since my time? Tell me... tell me everything!" His voice took on a sudden passion that sent a a sense of coolness and warmth simultaneously through Rhapsody's body, causing her to gasp in surprise and grasp at the rough fabric of the seat. Erik looked at her expectantly, imploring her with the intensity of his gaze. He hadn't even know that he'd done it, she realised. The power in his voice, just then that had so easily penetrated though her had been entirely unintentional. But then, she remembered. She remembered how entracing he could be when he wanted to. This was uncontrolled, like an accidental burst of light in darkness, impressive but still nothing in comparison to a full display of fireworks.

"Technology as a whole has come on a lot. I haven't told you about air travel yet have I?"

With an abandoned leaflet, Rhapsody contructed a crude paper-aeroplane and spoke about aerodynamics. To her surprise, Erik reached out and adjusted some of the folds, sending it down the aisle with a comment of

"And hundreds of people in one of these, crossing oceans you say? Are you sure that you are not making these fantastic stories up merely to amuse me?"

"You'll have to take my word for it, I'm afraid" Rhapsody smiled "What I really doubt you'll believe is that men have been to the moon and back"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to convince me of that one"

"It's not the only sort of space travel" she persisted "There are probes being sent all across the solar system, even to the furthest planets- we've discovered new ones since your time. Dogs have been to space too, and monkeys!"

"Now, this is far too creative to be real" Erik placed down the tiles which he had been idly moving "I rather suspect that you are just playing now" Rhapsody peered at the word he had created with 'U-S-E'. "Muse" he read out, purposely letting the sibilant sound linger on his tongue for a moment.

"No, you just haven't seen the proof. We also have little boxes that fire microwave radiation at food that we use for cooking"

"Oh?"

"Mmhm" She placed a 'B-E' causally in front of Erik's 'M-U-S-E' "And... and..." she scribbled a score quickly onto a tissue and felt about in her pocket for a moment "Here, look at this". Rhapsody proferred the small, thin rectangular shape, disentagling the wires that protruded from it as she did so.

"And what does this do?" Erik asked quizzically "I don't suppose it's going to cook, somehow"

"Nope. You'll love it. Listen" Rhapsody, having finally extricated the white earphones from themselves handed them over "Put these in your ear. Here, look. 'L' for left, 'R' for right"  
Erik rested his fingertips on the right earphone expectantly, having followed her instructions and watched as she lifted the little pink device and made calculated circular motions on its front with her index finger.

There was a faint crackle before a piece, instantly recognisable as Mozart's 'Eine Kleine Nacht Music' began to play, emanating from no discernable direction. Erik seemed momentarily confused but quickly remembered the earphone and nodded in enthusiastic approval. A few minutes after, he removed one earphone and told Rhapsody with utmost sincerity,

"This is genius. To have music everywhere, whenever one wishes, and any piece you could think of..." Rhapsody again took up the device in her hands

"It's an ipod" she said while searching through the archives on the small thing "It's predecessors were CD-players, walkmans, turntables and grammaphones. Now, wait until you hear this. Did I tell you that you became a legend over the centuries? Everyone knows about the 'Phantom of the Opera'". She waited for the small revalation to sink in. Erik wasn't able to decide whether he ought to be crestfallen or fascinated to have the story of his life known so well. However it was most likely, he thought, that these stories which remained would be the sort mothers might use to frighten children, or the sort which could inspire a horror novel. He sighed a little.

"A ghost story, no doubt" his gaze turned to the table.

"Huh?" Rhapsody sounded almost surprised. Under the flickering light, she leant across the table toward him. She looked only half-real with the light flickering about her like eldritch. A few drips fell onto the scrabble board beneath her from her still-wet hair. Face turned down, Erik watched these drips fall. They would look like tears, he thought, if he could not see her smiling, knowingly in the periphery of his vision.

"A Ghost story" he said again but this time with an emphasis on the word 'ghost' that suggested a name rather than a faceless entity. Rhapsody cocked her head, searching the mask hopelessly for some change in expression. She nibbed her lip a little and drew her eyebrows together. Erik had slumped back into the seat with his arms folded across his chest as much the epitome of grace as ever despite his obvious unhappiness at the idea of being immortalised as monster.

"Not at all" she told him and placed her elbows on the table, looking insistantly at him "Your musical is the longest running Broadway show ever". She searched momentarily for a way to put it into a context that would be more familiar to him "Think of it as... an opera but modern, for this time period"  
Erik's usual eloquence appeared to have momentarily deserted him and he fidgetted with a tile in front of him pensively.

"And...what is my... character in this?"he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You're a tragic-hero type. It's told in a way that is designed to make the audience sympathise with you. Really, you should see it sometime. The better part of the audience are in tears by the end"

"Who composed this? I should like, perhaps to meet the man"  
Rhapsody laughed at this suggestion but after Erik did not reply to her outburst she realised with a dawning sense of apprehension that he was serious about this. Her mind filled with possible outcomes of Erik attempting to pursuade the better part of the music industry that he was indeed the infamous Opera Ghost. Then, she supposed, given his propensity to use his voice to control it wouldn't take that long for them to believe him. But would they be so welcoming of the Opera Ghost in the flesh when he was not the actor on a dimly lit stage portraying a love-struck angst ridden genius but Erik himself and terribly, terribly real?  
Their location certainly wouldn't remain a secret.  
Her laughter became nervous.

"Maybe" she said, trying her best to dismiss the idea without appearing altogether dismissive in a way which might anger Erik "but I don't think that's such a great idea now, not when we're being followed"

Erik made a small, humphing noise and flicked the tile indignantly.

"How long do you expect me to stay in hiding like a common fugitive?"

"I don't know" Rhapsody felt the realisation well up unpleasantly inside her "I hadn't thought about it. It could be a long time, a year or more even. Unless we can get out of the country...but we'll never do that without passports and I didn't think to bring mine. Even if we did, they'd have a record of us leaving"

"Stalemate" restless, he tapped the table where the tile had been "Perhaps, dear Rhapsody, you ought to leave the planning of our escape to someone a little more experienced than yourself, hmm? Now do you have this little musical on your..." he eyed the device curiously "ipod?"

-

The telephone had been ringing constantly since the Opera Ghost had illuded them. Malachi, this time did not answer and allowed his boss to believe that he had already departed on the search. The answer machine picked up and a green light flickered with the voice that followed.

"Do not forget, Malachi- I need him to be alive. He is as useless to me in death as he is lost"

He turned in his chair and faced the wall. Their quarters of the compound were decidedly nondescript, the walls being of a grey sickly sort and the rooms boxlike and robust. After all, they were only artificial beings. They weren't designed to appreciate aesthetics, only to serve a pre-decided purpose. Malachi snorted indignantly and kicked his feet onto the table. He had been the prototype, identical to all the others in every way save his superior mentality. They'd learn to refine that part in the others very quickly after he didn't take well to his allocated purpose. The boss did enough to placate him and still to make sure that he remained obedient. It had been an interested process getting to that point. Her hold on him was tenuous and she knew that. He led the others, albeit by her intruction, better than any other could but there was always the risk. His concept of free will was growing with each exposure to the world and she feared this. He knew that she feared this and so made an express point of learning all he could on his excursions.

None of the others had names.

Malachi rose to his feet. He had not been tired- he wasn't designed to feel tiredness. He'd just liked the idea of the position. It was the sort of thing that detectives did in novels.

In the corner his 'team' were waiting for him, postures and faces identical to his. When he strode down the corridor toward their car they turned to walk by him, perfectly in step and perfectly expressionless. It wasn't that they were mindless, he knew, just that they were entirely unexpressive. Wonderfully intelligent, but seeing no use for it other than to fulfill whatever task they had been set. Personality. They lacked any personality. Malachi would have liked to think that they were like him, hiding any trace of personality for the sake of their own safety but he knew better than to think that. Behind those identical eyes there was no true sentience, only artificial.

-

An hour later and Erik removed the earphones and said, his voice quiet and carefully controlled so as not to betray any wanton emotion,

"There was more to it than that... and I was not so soft"

Opposite him, Rhapsody looked up from the magazine she had been reading. A number of them had been discarded on the seat next to her and she'd become engrossed in some article about celebrities marrying one another. It had been providing some distraction from her current situation. At least in some strange way, that seemed normal.

"I didn't say it was going to be accurate- stories change with time" she yawned, surprised by the tiredness which had crept up on her "What did you think of it musically?"

Erik hummed a bar from the intro thoughtfully. Pitch perfect, Rhapsody noticed.

"Unique, certainly if a little falmbuoyant. It is far from how I would have done it but" he hmm-ed "I like it. It is not, at least, entirely inaccurate"

* * *

_Thank you for taking time out of your lives to read this, my loves. :) Don't forget to review on your way out._


End file.
